


I'm Here

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, cuddly, some smut, taken care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like ths chapter</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like ths chapter

Dean was woken up in the middle of the night for the tenth time this week. As usual it was Sam, crying and whimpering as he curled up in a ball. He buried his head into his chest to keep from waking his brother, but that obviously had failed. 

"Hey, hey baby look at me," Dean whispered softly, he could see that Sam had shooken his head in the darkness. He was shaking again, the whole bed shook with him. "Sammy, come on look at me baby boy," Dean crawled across the bed until he was sitting in front of him. He placed his soft hands on his cheeks and rubbed the skin there, feeling that it was hot and drenched with sweat. After about five minutes Sam finally looked up at Dean, his eyes watery and swollen.

"Sorry," Sam whispered softly as he climbed into his brother's soft but strong arms. The heat radiating off of him made him feel that much better, it made him feel protected.

"Stop it, there's nothing to be sorry for Sammy," Dean rocked him softly, this seemed to always calm him down when he was having a panic attack. The shaking had stopped for the moment but Dean could still hear the whimpers and the sobs Sam was trying so hard to keep inside."Don't make me sing 'the song' again," He whispered softly as Sam began to pick back up. He smiled when Sam's sobs turned into half- snickers. He secretly loved it when Dean sang "Heat of the Moment". He had no idea why it calmed him down so much, but it did.

"Sing," Sam whispered as he buried his face in the nape of Dean's neck. It smelled so good there, a mix of pure Dean and aftershave, and Sam loved it honestly. Dean began to sing the song, low and soft in Sam's ear so only he could hear it. And everytime he messed up a note he would stop and kiss his cheek before picking back up again, making Sam moan with happiness. 

"I love you," Sam moaned out, when his brother was done singing the song. He could feel him smile against his skin. 

"Love you too Sammy," Sam sighed when the words had left his brother's mouth. Both from happiness, and relief, and guilt. He hadn't forgot about Gadreel, and how his crush almost cost him this, this wonderful treatment from his brother. He knew he would have to tell him eventually, just like he would have to tell him that he was an Omega, and hope to god that Dean was an Alpha. Because whether he liked it or not his heat was in two days, and he needed something to  get him through it. "Now, let's go back to sleep, 'k?" Sam moaned and knodded slowly, which made Dean lean back onto the pillows with Sam still in his arms. As the minutes of silence ticked by Dean carefully listened for Sam to start moaning again. The soft moans he made in his sleep gave him the indication that he was sleeping soundly, and once he heard them he began to relax again and drift off to sleep.

                                                                         ***

Sam woke to the sweet scent of apples and pancakes, which made him smile all the more. He didn't wake up in hell, he wasn't covered in welts and gashes from being whipped, he didn't have a cock cage on, and he wasn't missing Dean. To him, this was the best morning he had had in a month, maybe more. He could see through the window next to their bed that the sun was shining, bright and high in the sky. Dean was in the bathroom shaving, and humming a song he didn't recognize. He could tell he was tired, Sam had woken him up a total of five times last night, and as much as he tried to hold in the sobs and keep quiet, it never worked. But that's what he loved about Dean, because no matter how many times he woke him with the crying and the shaking and gasping for air, Dean never complained, he never sighed loudly, he got right to work and did everything in his power to help his baby brother, and words will never explain how greatful Sam is for that. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Dean smiled softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, his weight dipping the bed slightly. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green this morning, and Sam thought it was the most beautiful he had seen them. 

"Morning," Sam stretched out on the bed, purposely kicking Dean in the side. He smiled softly when he climbed on, blanketing Sam with his body.

"You look tired," Dean mumbled as he kissed his brother's ear lovingly.

"Not as tired as you,"

"I'm fine-"

"When's the last time you had a full night's sleep? Hmm? A week?" Sam sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"The only thing that matters is you Sammy," Dean didn't take his eyes off of him, he pleaded silently that Sam would just drop the issue all together. "I'm fine," He cupped his hands around his baby brother's face and kissed him softly, letting every drop of emotion that he had flow into Sam. The kiss didn't last more than a couple of seconds, and Sam wished it was longer when they pulled away. 

"Promise?" Sam whispered. 

"I promise," He leaned in and kissed his brother's soft, warm lips once again, humming when he felt Sam smile against him. "Made you pancakes downstairs," 

"You didn't," Sam's eyes sparkled so vividly at the thought of his brother, his boyfriend, making breakfast for him.

"Mhm, I did, now hurry up  before I eat them," Sam smiled and kissed him quickly before grabbing Dean's sweatpants and running downstairs. 

The pancakes were on the table, steam smoking from them. Sam hummed as the smell filled his nose, he waisted no time, he sat down and started devouring them, realizing half way through that he was starving. Just another warning that his heat was in the next twenty-four hours, but he ignored it and told himself it was the food. He knew Dean's cooking was amazing already, but at this moment this was as close to heaven as he was going to get. 

"Good morning to you too," Bobby grumbled as he entered the kitchen, whiskey bottle in hand. 

"Morning Bobby," Sam said with a mouth full of pancakes in his mouth. He blushed slightly when he realized what he had done. 

"Let me guess, Dean made those," Bobby scoffed and Sam could see a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Mhm," He stuffed another forkful into his mouth and smiled. 

"You're gonna give yourself indigestion," Dean grumbled as he made his way down the stairs, smiling slighty at Bobby as he passed him. He kissed the top of Sam's forhead, making him blush beat red and grunt. "Don't worry... he knows," Dean sighed and then placed another kiss to Sam head, making him blush even more. 

"What?! What do you mean he knows?" His mouth was still full of pancakes and Dean snickered at how cute he looked, it was so hard to take him seriously with a mouth full of food and puppy dogs.

"Well, kinda had to tell him after I blurted out that you were my lover," Now Dean was the the one blushing redder than a tomato, he could feel feel Bobby smiling at him from behind and that made the situation even worse.

"A-and your ok with, ya' know... us?" Sam began to tap his fingers on the table, his nervous habit.

"Like I told your brother, I don't care what you two do, as long as you clean up and look after eachother," Bobby smiled and as he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"Don't worry Bobby," Dean smiled down at his brother as he tapped his long skinny fingers along the dark wood of the table. "I'll take real good care of Sammy," He grabbed his brother's hand to keep him from doing his habit. It was so warm and so damn soft, and Dean silently wished he had hands that smooth.

"Can I have more?" Sam asked softly, his voice so scratchy it made Dean wince slightly. 

"Of course baby," He smiled and grabbed Sam's plate, bringing the plate to the counter to fill it up with more fluffy pancakes. "How many?" He called over his shoulder. 

"I don't know, two? Maybe," Dean sighed and gently placed the plate of pancakes infront of Sam once again. He drizzed syrup on the top, and once Sam started to devour them he smiled and sat down across from him.

"How ya' feelin'?" Dean asked softly as Bobby left the room. He could still the vibrations of Sam's body through the table, he was hiding the fact that he was shaking. 

"Honestly, I feel like shit," Sam said softly, now playing with his food. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He could see the tears welling up in his baby brother's eyes, and he wanted to cry too. He hated seeing him in pain, whether it was emotionally or physically. 

"Have you ever been in so much... emotional pain that you just need something to take it away..."  He continued to pick at his food as Dean sat in silence, trying to keep it together and not completely go off the reservation. 

"I have..."

"That's how I'm feeling... I just need my big brother," He looked down to try and hide the tears that were threatening to flow down his cheeks any second. Dean reached across the table so he could grab his soft hand, squeezing it softly, and smiling. 

"I'm here Sammy," He stood up and made his way to Sam. "I'll always be here for my baby," He crouched down and rubbed his leg, knowing he liked the stimulation.

"Forever?" Sam asked quietly, he came closer to his brother's awaiting, soft, perfect lips. 

"Forever," Dean smiled and leaned up, closing the gap between his lips and his brother's, and for the first time in about a week, Sam smiled and sighed happily.

           


End file.
